The goal of the Midwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety (MCOHS) is to provide: (1) cutting-edge interdisciplinary academic and research training to continue to prepare exceptional leaders who can make significant contributions to the field of occupational health and safety and (2) continuing education in occupational health and safety to train practicing professionals about ongoing and emerging issues. This Education and Research Center (ERC) was designed in response to a mandate of the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) - to provide an adequate supply of qualified personnel to carry out the purposes of the Occupational Health and Safety Act, and reduce the national burden of work-related injury and illness. This ERC, nationally recognized for its impact, is one of 16 nation-wide, with a service area that includes Minnesota, Wisconsin, and North and South Dakota. In addition to providing degree programs (MPH; MS; PhD) and continuing education, the MCOHS is active in outreach activities and serves as a regional resource center for industry, labor, federal, state, and local government agencies, agriculture, and other interested parties. This ERC includes outstanding graduate and continuing professional education programs in: occupational medicine; industrial hygiene; occupational and environmental health nursing; occupational injury prevention research; occupational health services research and policy; and a newly proposed occupational epidemiology program. The MCOHS also offers innovative specialization tracks and continuing education in agricultural safety and health, and hazardous substances, to better meet the health and safety needs of a diverse workforce. An External Advisory Board, consisting of occupational health and safety practitioners and community leaders advise the Center's administration and faculty on trends shaping practice in occupational health and safety and implications for the Center's education and research efforts. This ERC has successfully served the educational and research needs of occupational health and safety professionals and workers in the Upper Midwest, and nationally for the past 30 years. The proposed Center administration will build upon past successful individual programs to further strengthen the interaction of the programs and produce leaders who will make important contributions to the nation's workforce by reducing the burden of occupational injury and illness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]